


Rose, Scent, Kiss

by collecting__stardust



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but yeah this is another soulmate au, i may write a sequel but it is quite unlikely since i am such a lazy ass, this might be shitty since my writing skills is dusty, wow its been years since i last write anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collecting__stardust/pseuds/collecting__stardust
Summary: In which on the night of your twentieth birthday, you may find your soulmate in your dream. It is either you will be in your soulmate's dream or they will be in your dream. The only catch is that most people does not remember what they dreamed about.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Rose, Scent, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Song and title is based on AB6IX - Rose, Scent, Kiss. It has been a long while since I write anything and this is the first Meanie I write in this account. Ugh, I don't know what more to write so yeah, i hope whoever reading this will enjoy this oneshot!

The first thing that Mingyu is able to identify is that he is leaning against an expensive sofa that he can never afford, at least in the nearest future. A soft jazz music is playing in the background and he can hear mindless chatters coming around him. Just a glance around makes him able to make out that he is in a masquerade, the various colors and designs of the masks are a dead giveaway to it.

No one pays attention to him as they all are busy starting a conversation with their own respective companion. He does not even think that he knows anyone here. He lets out a small sigh, internally cursing his creative mind for making up such a difficult situation. How is he supposed to find his soulmate in the midst of this sea of stranger?

Standing up and brushing the nonexistent dusts from his fancy black suit, he begins to explore the large hall. He feels a bit out of place from the lack of mask on his face but not a single pair of eyes fall on him even as he makes his way through the crowds of polite smile and soft spoken voices.

A waitress walks around the crowd, holding a tray of wine-filled glasses for the guests to take. When she gets close enough to him, Mingyu immediately reaches out to take one of the glasses. He mutters a thanks to her yet she continues on her way and makes no sign of acknowledgement to his words. He does not mind though and takes a sip of the red wine. It is sweet and it feels like one of the expensive wine his rich uncle will bring out during Christmas.

As he brings the glass to his lips to take another sip, he sees a figure making its way towards him. As if being enchanted, he immediately places the glass at the nearby table and focus fully on the stranger. He cannot see who it is clearly but something about his gray crisp suit that hugs every inch of his body perfectly causes Mingyu unable to look away. When he is close enough, Mingyu notices that he is wearing a blue black mask that hides his top half face but he stills looks enchanting.

At that moment, he realizes that the beautiful man in front of him is his soulmate.

The people around them seems to give way for them but Mingyu pays them no attention. The only thing that matters to him is the man in front of him and suddenly it feels like they are the only people in the grand hall. His soulmate stops in front of him and gives him a beautiful smile before removing his mask.

_Perfect,_ that is the only word that Mingyu can think of as he stares at his soulmate’s face. His eyes seems to hold the whole galaxy and Mingyu wishes to plant a soft kiss on his cute nose.

“I have been searching for you everywhere.” His deep voice is like music to him and he wonders how it will feel like to hear that voice whispers sweet nothings to his ears. “This feels like a scene in a movie. You are quite a romantic person, soulmate.”

That compliment causes Mingyu’s cheeks to slightly blushes pink but he gathers his composure. “Mingyu. I am Kim Mingyu. May I know the name of my pretty soulmate?”

His question apparently catches his soulmate off guard as he shyly looks away and tries to cover his face with his palm. Mingyu stops him by gently pulls his hands away, interlacing their fingers together. “I am Jeon Wonwoo. Ah, happy 20thbirthday, Mingyu. I have been waiting to meet you last year but it seems like fate wants me to meet you in your dream instead.”

“What a shame that our encounter is hold off by a year. I would have love to meet you earlier.” He has no idea where those words are coming off but Mingyu finds himself casually flirting with his soulmate. It is endearing to see how flustered the other is and he feels his heart swells with love for him.

Mingyu’s gaze falls on their laced fingers and he spots the rose tattoo on the inside of Wonwoo’s wrist. He rubs his thumb over the tattoo and it catches the latter’s attention. “Beautiful rose. Any special meaning?”

“Not really. Rose is just my favourite flower.” The older male then removes his hand from Mingyu’s and bring his arms up to rest on Mingyu’s shoulder instead before leaning closer. Their close distance makes it easier for Mingyu to inhale Wonwoo’s scent. It is a mixed of floral and vanilla and Mingyu finds himself loving that scent.

“I am so glad that I am able to meet you, even if it is just through a dream. I don’t know how but you complete me.” Wonwoo mutters close to his ears and Mingyu knows exactly what he is saying. It is like there is a connection between the two of them and it makes him feels like he is finally whole.

Mingyu stares into his other half’s eyes and immediately feels like he is getting lose in it. “Is it too early to say that I am in love with you?”

“Maybe but I will like to hear it when we meet in reality more.” Wonwoo replies and suddenly Mingyu feels the tug of consciousness. He knows that he is slowly waking up and this dream is ending. He knows that Wonwoo is aware of that too as a sad smile begins to make its way on his beautiful face.

Mingyu hates it. He does not like seeing Wonwoo sad so he immediately leans in until he can feel the latter’s breath on his face from their close proximity. “Don’t be sad,” he breathes out. “I will find you and we will meet again.”

With that he crashes their lips together which his soulmate is not hesitant to reciprocate and savors the sweetness of Wonwoo’s lips as he is brought back to face reality.

When he wakes up again, the soft rays of sunlight is already creeping in his room from the thin shutters. He desperately tries to hold on to the remains of his dreams but in the end all he remembers is a rose tattoo, floral and vanilla scent and the ghost of a kiss on his lips.


End file.
